J'ai du sang sur les mains
by Draco Inspiration
Summary: OS Plus j'avance et plus ma vue se brouille et pour cause : du sang et beaucoup. Et bien sur plus loin les deux victimes inertes et TUES! Soudain tout me reviens en mémoire!


Aujourd'hui je me réveil avec un mal de tête atroce et surtout une grosse perte de mémoire

Aujourd'hui je me réveil avec un mal de tête atroce et surtout une grosse perte de mémoire. Voyons voir où nous nous trouvons, apparamment dans mon lit donc dans ma chambre. Je détourne les yeux du plafond pour les posaient sur mon réveil, trônant sur ma table de chevet parmi quelques cadres photos. Déjà dix heures et quart, qu'es-je put faire pour avoir un mal de crâne comme celui ci.  
Je sors de la douceur de mes draps rouges et or pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain commune des préfets en chefs.  
J'en ressors une demi heure plus tard, maquillée, peignée et surtout habillée de mon uniforme aux couleurs de ma maison : Gryffondor.  
J'avance prudemment voulant à tout prix éviter la vue de mon tendre homologue avec Pansy : sa future femme. Plus j'avance et plus ma vue se brouille et pour cause : du sang et beaucoup. Et bien sur plus loin les deux victimes inertes et TUES!  
Soudain tout me reviens en mémoire!

Flash-back

Il est plus de minuit et je suis toujours assise les genoux repliaient devant moi. J'attends, vous allez me dire quoi? Mais c'est plutôt QUI? Eh, oui encore! Je l'attends Lui et cette poufiasse, SA poufiasse. C'est à cause d'elle qu'ils sont morts, enfin la mienne car c'est moi qui est commis le crime mais sa n'empêche pas que sois sa faute à ELLE!  
Cela fait maintenant près de dix minutes que je suis dans mes pensées, et c'est là qu'IL entre accompagné du bouledogue!  
Ils se figent en me voyant normale je dois voir la tête des mauvais jours.  
Ils s'asseyent pile sur l'autre canapé, étroitement enlacés. Ils le font exprès et cela les amusent et pas qu'un peu. Je me décide à briser le silence ponctué par des gloussements et des gémissements de cette trainée.

Hermione: Vous étiez où?

Dans ces quelques mots on peut voir mais surtout entendre toute la rage déferle en moi. Je vois Draco lever un sourcil et faire un de ces sourire prétentieux et charmeur qui lace à ELLE. Ses sourires je n'y ai jamais eu droit à part dans mes rêves les plus enfouis en moi.  
Maintenant il ose levait les yeux vers moi avec dégoût, pourquoi ne vois-je rien d'autre que de la haine au lieu ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de compassion.

Draco dit avec méprit: En quoi cela te regarde sale Sang-de-Bourbe!?

C'est alors que là je dis l'impensable, l'élément déclencheur de tout ce qui suit.

Hermione: Si! Sa me regarde parce-que je t'aime Draco!

Hurle-je comme une folle sortie tout droit de St-Mangoust.  
J'entendis Pansy alias le Pékinois-à-face-de-bouledogue dire un "J'en étais sûr!"  
Et sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, ils se sont mit à rigoler avant de déboutaient leurs uniformes et le tout devant moi.  
Je leur ordonne d'arrêter et leur jure que s'ils le font pas de suite je les tue tout les deux. Bien sur ils m'on pas écoutait pourtant ils auraient dut.  
Ils continuent même vont au delà en se caressant tout en gémissant, fessant comme si je n'existe pas.  
Bien décidais à leur montrer de quoi je suis capable je me lève pour aller dans ma chambre et récupérer ma précieuse baguette.  
De retour dans la salle commune, plus en colère et hargneuse que jamais.

Hermione en un souffle: Vous auriez dut arrêter quand je vous l'ai dit, maintenant c'est trop tard!

Quand je dis sa je suis étrangement calme, trop calme. Je pointe ma baguette sur Parkinson, ils lèvent alors leur yeux apeurés vers moi avant de bondir du sofa pour me faire face avec affront.

Draco: Tu ne vas quand même pas nous tuaient H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E? !

Il dit sa avec une tendresse et douceur inhabituelle pour moi. Attendez... Il le fait exprès pour que je lui laisse la vie sauve et enfin il ne m'aime pas et m'aimera jamais. Il essaye juste de gagner du temps. Comprenant qu'il se fou de ma gueule, encore! Je le regarde avec une lueur de démence dans le regard, avant de prononcer deux AVADRA KEDAVRA, un vers l'homme que j'aime et l'autre vers sa fiancé. Le sort frappe de plein fouet Pansy mais le deuxième fini sa course dans l'épaule de Draco. Je le vois tomber sous le choc de mon sort, agonisant par terre, il parle enfin souffle. Je m'approche pour mieux entendre ce qu'il répète depuis qu'il est à terre. J'éclate en sanglots face à la phrase qu'il me souffle à l'oreille.

Draco haletant: Her...Mione...Je...T'aime!

Se fut cette dernière phrase qu'il dit avant de tomber dans un sommeil éternel.

Hermione en pleure: NOOOOOOOOON !

Fin du Flash-back

Oh par Merlin! Draco m'aimait alors pourquoi c'est-il conduit ainsi avec moi? Pourquoi être immonde? Après tout cela ne change strictement rien puisque j'ai du sang sur les mains par simple jalousie et idiotie!  
Ma dernière phrase dans ce bas monde sera pour toi Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione: J'ai tué parce-que j'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy!


End file.
